


Not ready, eyes heavy now

by hyuckhei



Category: VIXX
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Bottom!Leo, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama & Romance, M/M, hyuk and hongbin are rich and they both want taekwoon, idk how to tag this story, rich hongbin, rich hyuk, same age friends: taekwoon jaehwan hakyeon and hongbin, top!hyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckhei/pseuds/hyuckhei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon doesn't want to fall in love, especially with someone who is seven years younger than he is.</p><p>au in which Sanghyuk and Hongbin are rich chaebol brothers that fall for the endearing secretary, Taekwoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not ready, eyes heavy now

**Author's Note:**

> /screams/ leo is a bottom and hyuk is a top I swear
> 
> also leohyuk are seven years apart

"Hello," A young stranger with a deep voice approached Taekwoon when he was sitting by the bar, Hakyeon glued to his side. Taekwoon only merely looked up to see a young face of a stranger he did not recognize. "I couldn't help but notice you across the bar." He drawls out, a sly smirk slipping onto his lips as he leans on the counter of the bar.

 

Hakyeon stops mid sentence as Taekwoon finally spares a glance at the voice of the person who has decided to flirt with him. When Taekwoon finally casts his eyes in the direction of the stranger, he's met with a face full of youth and dark, brown eyes that are lit with something mischief. The stranger's smirk grows bigger, his pearly whites showing as he fixes the cuffs of his fancy suit. Taekwoon raises an eyebrow at the handsome stranger, very much aware that this person must have money considering how he is dressed so fancy. He screams dominance and youth, Taekwoon doesn't really like that.

 

"Oh really?" He quips in mock interest, turning his eyes back to his almost empty drink. "I didn't notice you," Taekwoon says and besides him Hakyeon nudges him in dissatisfaction. Taekwoon has half the mind to turn and tell Hakyeon if he finds this stranger so appealing, he should just flirt his way into his pants.

 

The young stranger doesn't find offence in his comment and that makes Taekwoon a little pissed considering he thought he made it clear he wasn't interested. "So you like pushing?" The stranger with a deep voice says as he looks down at Taekwoon, who is seated on the bar stool.

 

The rich stranger is standing, and he's got a bit advantage of Taekwoon. He looks very tall and powerful, Taekwoon scowls and decides to remain sitting because he's certain this young stranger is taller than he is. Instead he decides to continue to ignore the obnoxious flirt, eyes going back to Hakyeon to continue their conversation about their stressful jobs as respective secretaries for Han Corporation.

 

He can barely get a word out before his stool is roughly dragged towards the direction of the cocky stranger. Taekwoon instantly slits his eyes in anger, and turns his head in the direction of the obnoxiously handsome fucker. "I guess you're in luck," The stranger licks at his lips, leaning down to match Taekwoon's eyes level, his fingers locked on the stool so the latter wouldn't escape. "I like to do the pulling," His breath fans so dangerously close to Taekwoon's lips.

 

Taekwoon stares at the stranger in shock for a good seconds, and the rich kid doesn't move. He's challenging, reeking of money and oozing confidence, Taekwoon can smell it through his thick cologne that makes him weak just a bit. "What are you?" Taekwoon says, eyes shifting from the strangers lips to his eyes, "Aren't you a little to young to be at a bar?"

 

The stranger only smirks at the comment, pulling away from Taekwoon's space and removing his rough hand from Taekwoon's stool. "Wouldn't you like to now?" He challenges with a daring look in his eyes, an eyebrow quirked up in an invitation as he fixes his suit tie.

 

"Not really," Taekwoon says, and he beginning to get fed up with this cocky motherfucker, but he can't bring himself to completely push him away.

 

The handsome young man only runs a finger through his hair, pushing it back and Taekwoon watches the way his sharp jaw clenches. "Twenty," He replies with a tilt to his lips, but it's not quiet a smirk. He takes it upon himself to run his fingers down Taekwoon's back, sending shivers along the older man's spin. "And you?"

 

"Twenty-seven..." Taekwoon trails off, leaning a bit closer to the stranger to drawl him in. He takes it upon himself to toy with the vibrant red tie, a smirk on his lips as he eyes the expensive rolex on the stranger's wrist. "Sorry, but I don't do younger men." He taunts as he roughly grabs the red tie, gripping it in his hand and pushing the stranger away from him.

 

The stranger stumbles back a few steps and Hakyeon gasps in worry. Taekwoon is almost certain that the twenty year old will leave him alone now, but like he's mention earlier, he likes doing the pulling. A few seconds later, he's back at Taekwoon's side, an amused look in his eyes that really does annoy Taekwoon. He wonders who this fucker is and where did he get all this confidence from. It doesn't not matter how tall, dominating or strikingly handsome this stranger is, Jung Taekwoon isn't interested for a quick fuck. He's more than a cheap fuck at the bar--also this is a kid who's flirting into his pants, not a man.

 

"Who the fuck are you?" Taekwoon bites back in irritation, his cheeks heating up in evident frustration. Hakyeon is quick to latch on his side in order to keep him from swinging at the tauntingly handsome fucker before him.

 

The stranger smiles then, eyes scanning Taekwoon's frustration and drinking it all upon like fresh wine imported from Italy. "They call me Hyuk," He says, eyes bright with mischief as Taekwoon rolls his eyes at him.

 

Taekwoon shakes his head, completely unaware to whom he is addressing. Instead, he drowns the rest of his beer and slams the glass on the table. "Let's go," He bids towards Hakyeon's direction, standing off the stool and cursing under his breath when he realizes that _yes indeed,_ Hyuk does have a few inches on him.

 

Hakyeon doesn't argue and follows after Taekwoon when he starts off for the exit of the bar. However, Hyuk is quick to grasp his callus fingers around Taekwoon's bony wrist, locking him in his strong hold and dragging him back towards him. Taekwoon grumbles and blames his age because Hyuk is young and strong.

 

"What?" Taekwoon bites back in annoyance, eyes shifting to meet with Hyuk's. He directs a glare at the twenty year old, but Hyuk doesn't find in intimidating at all as he keeps that same fucking smirk placed on his appealing lips.

 

"Name," Hyuk asks, and it isn't a question, it's a fucking demand. Taekwoon can easily rip his wrist away from his grasp and leave Hyuk curious of his name, but he suppose telling him would be much easier on both of him. Considering the fact that Taekwoon will never see this rich guy ever again.

 

"They call me Leo," He mocks Hyuk with the same voice he had used when he mentioned his name.

 

Hyuk seems hesitant for a moment, probably considering the fact that Taekwoon could have lied about his name. He has the right to ponder, but Taekwoon thinks he's let the kid already have too much fun with him. He rips his wrist from Hyuk's grasp, scowling at the tight grip he had on him. Hyuk doesn't seem sorry at all when the skin turns a bit red, instead turning around to face the bar and ask for a drink. Taekwoon squawks at him as Hyuk decides to ignore his presence then and order a drink. Taekwoon has half the mind to let the bartender know that Hyuk is underage, but then he witnesses Hyuk beckon the bartender closer with two fingers and whispers something roughly in his ear. The bartender instantly nods his head in understatement, instantly going over to mix a drink for Hyuk.

 

The kid leaves both Taekwoon and Hyuk staring in astonishment. _Who really is the fucking rich fucker?_ "You're still here, kitten?" Hyuk asks over his shoulder in amusement once he's taken a seat in the very stool Taekwoon was once sitting on.

 

Taekwoon flushes in embarrassment because he's letting a fucking twenty year old--someone who is  _seven_ years younger than him--call him pet names like kitten. "Listen, kid-" Taekwoon replies hotly, trying his best to save his pride from anymore attacks from this rich fucker.

 

"Kid?" Hyuk asks in interest, turning around in the stool to get a full look at Taekwoon. He pats down his suit, leans his elbows back on then bar and watches Taekwoon's in enjoyment. "Come on, _Leo,_ I'm twenty." He teases, the sound of Taekwoon's nickname hot and heavy on his tongue.

 

Taekwoon's never met someone so fucking disrespectful. This guy is seven fucking years younger than him and he's not addressing him as hyung or respecting him, instead he's calling him by a pet name. Hyuk evens has the nerve to call him by his nickname to his face. Taekwoon doesn't care how rich this fucker is, he's going to teach him a lesson and it's going to be done now.

 

Somewhere between Taekwoon spacing out and his inner anger tantrums, Hyuk gets his alcoholic beverage from the bartender. He lazily leans back into the stool, one elbow on the bar counter now as he brings the drink to his lips. He takes a long sip, dark eyes focused on the way Taekwoon is getting ready to explode. Hyuk doesn't say a word as he simpered around the rim of his glass cup, watching the way Hakyeon latches onto Taekwoon before he can physically get to Hyuk. Hakyeon doesn't say much as he hauls Taekwoon back by his wrist, pulling him towards the exit. Hyuk's hungry eyes observing the way Taekwoon is dragged away, causing a scene by sprouting profanities in his direction. Hyuk should find offence considering no one treats him like shit because of his name, but he's vaguely turned on by his dear Taekwoon hyung--who works at his father's Corporation as his older brother's secretary--for the very fact that the older male is so appeasingly attractive and doesn't have a single clue that Hyuk is actually Han Sanghyuk, his boss's youngest son.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Taekwoon," Hongbin says in a gruff tone, eyes darting between his apple computer and towards the files that are in his hands.

 

Taekwoon turns around from organizing new files in chronological order of statistics of the marketing's progress of sells. When he catches the sight of Hongbin focused deeply on the papers, his dimple showing and his brows furrowed in concentration, Taekwoon smiles lightly. He watches the way Hongbin licks his lips wet, running his long fingers along the crisp edges of the white sheet of papers. Taekwoon thinks he's incredibly handsome, they way he's so focused on the works in his hands, his dress shirt rolled up on it's forearms, veins prodding because he knows his boss has been working out lately. Taekwoon lets his eyes trail up Hongbin's chest, catching a nice view of his handsome side profile. He lets an unconcious sigh slip past his lips the very same moment Hongbin turns to look at him question.

 

"I was wondering if you could get me the portfolio that contains the data we collected when we made the deal with the Kim's?" Hongbin asks, a professional smile on his lips as he looks at Taekwoon with awaiting eyes.

 

Taekwoon nods his head instantly and fishes for the manila folder that contains all the information about last months deal on their latest electronic model. Taekwoon plucks the folder from the file cabinets he was rearranging, passing it over to Hongbin. His boss grabs the folder, grazing his fingers over Taekwoon's and causing the latter to look at his boss in surprise at the intimate touch. Hongbin only flashes his pearly whites in his direction, a playful look in his eyes before he removes his hand and grabs a hold of file. Taekwoon watches Hongbin go back to work, his back hunching and he absorbs the information on the papers once again. Taekwoon silently goes back to work, his lips tilted in a smile as he rearranges the files once again. It's a pretty boring job, but seeing the Hongbin's devilishly attractive face everyday is somewhat worth it.

 

"Here you go," Taekwoon jumps a bit when he feels the broad press of Hongbin's chest on against his back. He feel his boss's hot breath against his ear, and Taekwoon grips the metallic file cabinet.

 

Hongbin, the fucking vixen he is, places a firm hand on his hip as he reaches a hand out and places the folder exactly where it belongs. Taekwoon watches the stretched arm, Hongbin's chin leaning in close to his side. He internally swears at how incredibly handsome and fucking  _misleading_ Hongbin really can be. It stresses him out the moment Hongbin lets him go and steps back, retrieving his fancy suit jacket that was carelessly thrown on his desk chair. Taekwoon stays rooted in his spot, hands still gripping the cabinet as Hongbin throws his suit jacket over his shoulder and begins to fix his suit shirt back down and off of his forearms. Taekwoon watches as he buttons the fancy shirt up by the wrist, he almost curses when Hongbin looks up at him and sends him a smile when he catches his gaze.

 

"You'll hurt yourself," Hongbin says with a soft smile, eyes amused as he walks over and lays a gentle palm over Taekwoon's hands that have gone from the tight grip.

 

Taekwoon instantly releases his grip on the cabinet and takes an instinctive step back, a nervous smile on his lips. "I'm fine..." He trails off and Hongbin pauses for a moment before he smirks, a look oddly familiar like the fucking kid Taekwoon ran into at the bar, going to put his suit jacket on.

 

"I have to go--" Hongbin starts, eyes apologetic as he motions to the mess of paper he has left on his desk.

 

"You have a meeting, I know," Taekwoon grumbles as he frowns at the paper on the desk. He shouldn't be bitter, it's his job to run around after Hongbin and keep his life organized, but Hongbin has him spoiled with this  _very_ casual friendship they have.

 

Hongbin only smiles as Taekwoon makes his way towards the desk, eyes already scanning the dates of the papers to somewhat order them in his head so he won't be here longer. Hongbin comes close and lays a gentle hand on the back of Taekwoon's back, an intrigued smile on his lips. Taekwoon catches sight of his dimple and he rolls his eyes at how affected he is by his handsome boss.

 

"Maybe if it finishes early, I'll take you out for dinner to that restaurant you like." Hongbin whispers closely to his ear and Taekwoon shrugs him off a bit.

 

"It's  fine, I've already had dinner." He says with disinterest, but he is inwardly screaming. Lately that's all they do after work, dine together, talk about life and work before going to their respective homes. It's not much, and sometimes it bores Taekwoon if he's being honest.

 

Taekwoon doesn't understand what they are or what they are becoming. He knows their relationship is far from professional, but Taekwoon doesn't question his boss. Hongbin is sweet, a bit demanding, but so incredibly sensible towards him. Taekwoon knows Hongbin like the back of his hand, having to work for him for already two years straight. He's learned a few things working under Han Hongbin. Like the fact that he's very focused on his father's company, he's ambiguous, and he doesn't give up easily. He's like order like Taekwoon, the complete opposite of the youngest Han brother he's heard so much about. Han Sanghyuk? He thinks that's the name of the kid, he's not sure, Hongbin hardly talks about him since the kid never comes around because he's completely disinterested in his the corporation. All Taekwoon knows is that Han Sanghyuk is childish and everything Hongbin isn't. Taekwoon only assumes they won't get along if he ever meets Han Sanghyuk.

 

Hongbin slips out of the office with a soft goodbye towards his direction that Taekwoon repeats. Taekwoon frowns at the mess of paper Hongbin left and decides that he better stop thinking and start doing if he doesn't want to stay too long in this damn building.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"He's such an asshole," Hakyeon says under his breath as he shakes his head, eyes focused on glaring at the fact that Jaehwan purposely sent Hakyeon on various errands for no apparent purpose.

  
He scowled as the elevator went down the building. The annoying memory stuck in his head of Jaehwan's childish demands on how he needs Hakyeon to go on a donut run as late as nine p.m. when he knows damn well most bakeries are closed. Or when he told Hakyeon to sit in on his meetings with Hongbin and Wonshik for the purpose of note taking, but then scolds Hakyeon when he takes a seat to join the discussion. Oh, and the best one would be when Jaehwan called Hakyeon in for the purpose of figuring out to solve the fucking rubik's cube he had in his office. Hakyeon wasn't that made about the first to, but after the rubik cube incident, Jaehwan's demands slowly got more childish and pointless.

 

Taekwoon somewhat listens to his friend, nodding his head along to agree with Hakyeon. He guesses he's grateful he's got stuck with Hongbin. "Why does he work here again?" He asks mostly to himself.

 

Hakyeon makes a face, "His father holds a small share and he gave Jaehwan a position in analyzing marketing so he can learn-" He recites like it's the only thing he knows. "-but he doesn't fool me, it's still basically the Han's corporation." That's right, Hongbin will take this all someday when he becomes CEO.

 

"Small share?" Taekwoon asks.

 

Hakyeon rolls his eyes at his friends, "This is probably a trillion dollar corporation," He says in a breathless tone as he thinks about just how much money they're walking on. "A small share is probably a billion or _more_. He's fucking loaded, which is the only reason I haven't snapped at him yet."

 

"I guess you better jump on that horse," Taekwoon mockingly says as he nudges at Hakyeon, eyes going up to see that they're barely on twentieth floor of this fifty floors tall building.

 

Hakyeon makes a horrible face at comment, "Yeah, right..." He scoffs and shakes his head at the thought. "He's a playful asshole that needs to grow up first."

 

"He might like you," Taekwoon says with a knowing look because really Jaehwan sounds like he has a childish crush on Hakyeon and doesn't know how to express it.

 

"He should buy me a house first," Hakyeon says with a simple shrug of his shoulders. "What about you and Hongbin? Don't lie and say you two are strictly professional because that's bullshit and you know it." He bluntly replies with a disapproving look on his lips.

 

Taekwoon shrugs, uncomfortably avoiding Hakyeon's gaze. "He's attractive, and a sensible boss, but I don't see..." He trails of trying to finds the right words, but he can't. "I don't know."

 

Hakyeon senses his frustration and decides not let go that topic, "Maybe what you need is a drunk run in with that one guy from the bar a few days ago-" 

 

Taekwoon snaps his attention at his friend in an instant, "He was a kid and he was so disrespectful-"

 

"He was twenty," Hakyeon said in a matter-of-fact tone that made Taekwoon scowl darkly at. "Also, he looked like he was loaded, not to mention he was handsome, _and_ you found him attractive because you kept him around for a while."

 

Taekwoon twisted his face in a sour expression, "No, I told him to get lost but he refused to take the hint."

 

"Sure," Hakyeon replies with pursed lips, "Just keep running away from handsome men who want to get to know you, live single all your life, that's fine." He crosses his arms over his chest.

 

"We're the same age, and I don't see any guy knocking on your door either." Taekwoon bites back and Hakyeon just rolls his eyes at him. "Also, you know I don't really want to settle down right now. Not to mention, that kid was just looking for a fun night, and I don't want that either."

 

Hakyeon raised a challenging eyebrow at him, ready to fight him on that argument, but then the elevator doors opened and Taekwoon was quick to slip out. "Maybe that's what you need, a fun night with a guy who is seven years younger than you. Maybe that will help loosen you up-"

 

"No," Taekwoon shakes his head and continues to walk out the building and into the dark of the night.

 

Hakyeon sighs and rolls his eyes once again, "I'm just trying to help you."

 

Taekwoon sends him a smile to know he isn't angry, but he isn't interested in seeing anyone just yet. Hakyeon grumbles under his breath, but sighs and gives up the fight of trying to get Taekwoon to open his heart. He figures someone will come and knock Taekwoon off his feet someday, but today isn't the day, he supposes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"How about we talk about this over lunch?" Hongbin asks with a dimpled smile, eyes inviting as he scoops up the papers from his desk and very neatly sets them to the side of his desk in a nice pile.

 

Taekwoon returns the smile, but only after much hesitation. "I actually promised Hakyeon to lunch today since he treated me a few days ago." He lied through his teeth, nervous eyes shifting away from Hongbin so he won't see through him.

 

Hongbin doesn't say anything for a good minute, before he stands from his chair. "That's fine," He sends Taekwoon a smile once again, "Next time?" He actually asks.

 

Taekwoon looks up at him from across the room, a slow smile forming on his lips as he nods his head. "Sure..."

 

Hongbin nods his head, a bit more stiffly than usual, but he's still smiling. He slips out of the office with a simple goodbye and Taekwoon feels somewhat sorry for turning him down for the second time this week, but he's just not quiet up for Hongbin's games. Taekwoon is one to get trapped in commitment and he's not blind, Hongbin screams it. Taekwoon really should be thinking about finding someone at the age he is now (twenty-seven), but he can't for the love of earth find someone who he remotely more than just attracted to. There is has not been a strong enough emotion connection for Taekwoon to fall in love, which is why he likes to believe that maybe commitment just isn't for him.

 

Taekwoon pushes the buttons of the elevator, stepping inside and pressing the button to the thirtieth floor where Hakyeon resides. Taekwoon waits patiently as the numbers go down, until they reach the fortieth floor. He instinctively makes moves to the side of the big elevator, waiting for the person to come inside. The moment the elevator doors open, Taekwoon thinks he's never pulled such a disgusted face so quickly. Hyuk looks up from his phone, eyes locking with Taekwoon's disgusted ones, and he smirks brightly.

 

"Well, well, kitten..." He muses in a dark tone, eyes instantly examining Taekwoon up and down like he's some sort of item on a clothing rack.

 

Taekwoon pushes the button for the elevator doors to close, and as they do, Hyuk forcefully slams his hands on either side to push the elevator back. Taekwoon scowls at how extra the young male is as he slips into the elevator besides him.

 

"What brings you here, kitten?" Hyuk asks as he looks at Taekwoon, who only glares at him in respond. Hyuk is a liar, he knows exactly why Taekwoon is here. He's his older brother's secretary and Hyuk is madly infatuated with him, even more so that Taekwoon doesn't have a damn clue who he is.

 

"I work here, and stop calling me that." He hisses in a sharp tone, trying his best to look scary and intimidating, but the fucker only just laughs. "What about you? What's a kid like you loitering around a corporation he has no apart of?"

 

Hyuk seems to think for a few seconds with a playful look in his eyes, "Hm, what makes you think I don't work here, kitten?" He asks with a cheeky grin.

 

Taekwoon almost throws a punch at him, "You're fresh out of your teenage years and you want to tell me you work  _here?_ _"_ He scoffs and shakes his head, "I get that you're rich, but I don't think you're  _that_ rich to be a shareholder."

 

"Oh?" Hyuk asks in interest, a smirk slowly forming on his lips. He takes a step closer to Taekwoon, "Are you sure about that, Leo?"

 

Taekwoon makes a face at the usage of his nickname, "Don't you know how to respect people who are older than you?" He replies sourly.

 

"Why don't you tell me your real name first and then I'll think about calling you hyung." Hyuk replies with a smirk, eyes cringed at the end once he realizes he has Taekwoon pushed against the elevator walls.

 

Taekwoon makes a sour expression at the proximity, "My names Taekwoon, can you move before I push you myself." Taekwoon isn't asking Hyuk, he's telling him.

 

Hyuk doesn't move an inch as he leans closer, lips so close to Taekwoon's ear, "Taekwoon..." He breathes out deeply in his sultry voice, his nose barely grazing the skin.

 

Taekwoon shivers just a bit, hands coming up to grab onto to Hyuk's shoulders and to slightly push him away, but mostly to keep himself steady. Taekwoon has the sudden urge to kiss Hyuk, a feeling he hasn't had in such a long time. This twenty year old kid has Taekwoon dragged in, but not quite completely there. Taekwoon hates Hyuk and his handsome fucking face, and his cocky personality. It makes him weak and that scares him.

 

The elevator door opens and Hyuk pulls away with a smirk on his lips. When he looks forward, Taekwoon is met with Jaehwan and Hakyeon standing on the opposite side and staring back at them. Hakyeon's eyes widen in realization once he's caught sight of Taekwoon and that Hyuk kid in the same elevator. He turns to look at Taekwoon with intrigued eyes, he needs to know who this kid is, why he's here and if Taekwoon is actually seeing him because holy shit, his best friend just might be seeing someone.

 

"Jaehwan hyung," Hyuk says with a smile, teeth showing as he greets the older male. "Nice to see you around here," He says in a teasing tone as Jaehwan and Hakyeon slip into the spacious elevator.

 

"I work here," Jaehwan scoffs and stuffs his hands into the fancy pockets of his pants. Besides Taekwoon, Hakyeon makes a face as Jaehwan's cocky response. "It's actually nice to see you around here."

 

Taekwoon and Hakyeon naturally slips off to the side and listen intently to their conversation for any key terms to figure out exactly who the fuck Hyuk is and why he's here of all places.

 

Hyuk reaches over and press the button to the lobby floor. "I guess, it's quite boring here, hyung." He replies so respectfully and Taekwoon scowls because is he not a hyung to be taken seriously by this kid? "I'm actually here for a different reason."

 

"Wonshik left for lunch about twenty minutes ago," Jaehwan replies with a simple shrug as he looks at his expensive, golden wrist watch.

 

Hyuk smirks brightly, "Not here for Wonshik." His eyes dart over to look at Taekwoon with interest.

 

"Hongbin went out with Wonshik for lunch as well," Jaehwan supplies which causes both Taekwoon and Hakyeon to narrow there eyes in question. This kid must have serious money if he knows Jaehwan, Wonshik and Hongbin.

 

Taekwoon momentarily wonders why he's never seen the guy around, "Also, not here for hyung." Hyuk says with a taunting look in his eyes.

 

"Me then?" Jaehwan snorts and shakes his head, "I get it, the whole brother's handsome best friend thing. Listen, Sanghyuk, I think you're a handsome young man but-"

 

"Sanghyuk?" Hakyeon rushes out and Jaehwan turns to frown at his disruption. "As in Han Sanghyuk, Hongbin's younger brother, and the chairman's youngest son?" Taekwoon is thankful Hakyeon has asked the question he so desperately wanted to say because he can't bring himself to speak when the fucking Han Sangkyun is smirking so big at him.

 

"Yeah," Jaehwan says and it's clearly evident that he's jealous of the fact that Hakyeon is so interested in the young man. "Close your mouth, Hakyeon." He nearly hisses when both Hakyeon and Taekwoon's mouth flies open in shock.

 

Sanghyuk only tilts his head and salutes Taekwoon, "What were you saying earlier, kitten?" He asks in a taunting tone, voice so deep it sends chills throughout Taekwoon's body, igniting a fire he didn't know was still there.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Sanghyuk is sitting on Hongbin's desk chair, an elbow propped on the desk as he rests his cheek on his palm. He's facing the direction in which Taekwoon is trying his best to organize a tub full of files before Hongbin comes in for work. Sanghyuk watches him with amusing eyes that force Taekwoon to take off his suit jacket, his cheeks heating in clear frustration. He has half the mind to tell Sanghyuk to fuck off, but he remembers that this is his boss's younger brother, and he's also Han Sanghyuk. His father practically owns this corporation, so really if Sanghyuk wanted, he could have Taekwoon out in a second.

 

"Why so quiet, kitten?" Sanghyuk asks in a interesting tone, a yawn slipping his lips as he keeps an intense look locked on Taekwoon.

 

Taekwoon finally drops the files in a huff and looks over at Sanghyuk with a glare, "I'm doing my job." He says in a simple tone, which is careful to release any bite.

 

Sanghyuk smiles at him in a blissful manner that makes Taekwoon want to roll his eyes. "You don't have to turn all scared on me, kitten, I liked it when you were rude to be before." A daring tongue pokes from his mouth to lick at his pink lips.'

 

Taekwoon grasps the files in his hands, watching the way Sanghyuk is so fucking inviting. "I don't think calling me _kitten_ is professional," He says in an uptight manner that actually makes Sanghyuk frown.

 

"I'm not your boss, I'm sure it's fine." Sanghyuk shakes him off, twirling on the desk chair just to piss Taekwoon off.

 

Taekwoon isn't being taken seriously, and he fucking hates that. "You're my boss's brother, also my main boss's son, I don't think kitten is appropriate." Irritation begins to get the best of him at the moment, when he slaps the files down and walks closer to Sanghyuk, who looks very pleased with himself. "Also, don't you know respect?"

 

"Of course I do," Sanghyuk fuels fire into his irritation, not moving an inch as Taekwoon moves closer. "You're not a hyung."

 

Taekwoon looks appalled by the words, a shocked smile coming onto his lips. He just might laugh because the fucking nerve of this kid. "Why not? I'm the same age as Hongbin and Jaehwan, and you call them hyung."

 

"So? They are my hyungs." Sanghyuk smirks at him when he walks closer, until Taekwoon is hovering above him. Sanghyuk doesn't look intimidated at all when he leans back into the desk chair, a smug look in his eyes as he looks up at Taekwoon.

 

"I am _seven_ years older then you too," Taekwoon stresses out, hands coming up to cross over his chest. "Do I look easy to you?" He grits out.

 

Sanghyuk's smirk grew bigger at the words, " _Oh,_ not at all." His eyes are dark and lascivious when he looks at Taekwoon. He reaches up and grabs Taekwoon's wrists, pulling them down their on the arm rests of the chair. Taekwoon has to bend down until he's face to face with Sanghyuk, he hates how strong this fucker is.

 

"Tell me, what do you want me to call you, kitten?" He asks as his nose grazes his clenched jaw, hot air fanning his neck.

 

Taekwoon hates the sexual tension so much because he's never wanted to crawl into someone's lap so bad like he does now. Not to mention, Sanghyuk is fucking twenty years old, seven years younger than Taekwoon. He's still a kid in his eyes, and it's disgusting how affected Taekwoon really is by him. Sanghyuk is  _so_ handsome and exactly everything Hongbin isn't. He's dominating, demanding, confident, so fucking strong willed that is blinds Taekwoon sometimes. Taekwoon's got a lot of fire in him, but whenever Sanghyuk is around, all that gets burned out because of the simple gazes, the maddening touches that lead to nowhere. This isn't Taekwoon, and that frightens him.

 

"I want to you to call me by my name and add hyung to end of it," Taekwoon bites out, roughly releasing himself from Sanghyuk's fiery touches. He has to breathe because he knows that his cheeks are flushed.

 

Sanghyuk lets him takes a few steps back, no smile on his lips, but his eyes are dark with something so wicked.

 

The door opens then and Hongbin walks in with a smile, ready to greet Taekwoon. His head tilts in confusion when he sees his younger brother lounging in his office chair, eyes directed exactly at Taekwoon. Hongbin watches as Taekwoon finally looks away from Sanghyuk and towards him, a nervous smile on his lips. Sanghyuk doesn't look away from Taekwoon no matter what, even if the twenty-seven year old has shifted his attention away from him and onto Hongbin.

 

"Sanghyuk," Hongbin breathes out in wonder, eyes furrowing in question. "What are you doing here so early? Actually, what are you doing here at all?"

 

Sanghyuk grumbles something under his breath, eyes turning over to look at his older brother. "Father wants me to get use to your work," He says in a simple tone, the bored look slipping back onto his beautiful features. "Someone has to take your place when you get signed as CEO."

 

Hongbin nods his head in understatement, walking completely in and running a charming hand down Taekwoon's bicep when he passes him. "Good morning," He smiles as he walks over to his desk.

 

Taekwoon returns the look, a bit hesitantly. "Good morning," He bites his lip and turns over to see Sanghyuk openly glaring at him with betrayal in his eyes. Taekwoon has to look away for some fucking reason.

 

"I guess I better go see if Wonshik is around," Sanghyuk says with a bite to his tone, standing up and avoiding Taekwoon's eyes. "I'll stop by later when you get settle in, hyung."

 

Hongbin nods his head and takes his seat in his desk chair once Sanghyuk has made it halfway across the room, "Alright, don't cause too much trouble." Hongbin says in a disinterested tone as he begins to pour into his work.

 

Sanghyuk turns around and looks over at Taekwoon, who is glued to his spot. "Nice meeting you, _hyung_." He says with a dark feeling to his tone, no smile on his lips as he walks out of the office, shutting the door after him.

 

Taekwoon stares at the door for a good minute before Hongbin calls after him to pass him the tub of new files. Taekwoon curses under his breath and turns away to attend his boss. Taekwoon--for the love of all things good--can't seem to get the inking feeling of Sanghyuk's rough gaze off his fucking mind. Han Sanghyuk is so attractive, Taekwoon wants to punch him in his pretty little face. Every single time they meet, Taekwoon is left to bury himself in his thoughts of those dark eyes, that tight grip, and those taunting lips. Taekwoon isn't one to get caught up on anyone, so this angers him to no end that a kid can set him on fire with the simplest gaze. And that's something a lot of people his age couldn't do to him in years.

 

"Are you alright?" Hongbin asks in a whisper, his front pressed to his back again. His hands slides down on his hip, a smile on his lips.

 

Sanghyuk has done this to him, laid a hand on the small of his back or on his hip just like his brother. Taekwoon doesn't feel his skin burning, and he can not figure out what is so different between the touches. He only forces a smile and turns his head to the side to catch a glimpse of Hongbin.

 

"I'm fine," It's a fucking lie, he'll never be fine when Han Sanghyuk is around.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"I never thought I would see you here, kitten." Sanghyuk says one night when he's finally caught Taekwoon alone at a business party.

 

Taekwoon has met with Sanghyuk about six times after the incident in Hongbin's office. Every time they meet, Sanghyuk addressing him as hyung because Hongbin is always around. Each time he does it, Taekwoon looses his a bolt of his sanity because Sanghyuk says it in such a demeaning tone, a taunting manner that he knows will piss him off. For the sake of everyone, and his job, Taekwoon sucks it up and smiles through the introductions because he actually really likes the pay. Han Sanghyuk is just a devil in disguise, Taekwoon will not let himself be fooled.

 

"I thought you were calling me hyung," Taekwoon bit back, openly rolling his eyes as he sipped down the rest of his wine. Really, he needs a drink to loosen himself up because Sanghyuk causes him so much internal conflict that it's ridiculous.

 

Sanghyuk stuffs his hands into his fancy suit pocket. Taekwoon takes a good look at him, eyes scanning him for some sort of fucking flaw. Sanghyuk is dressed in all black everything, even his tie, and Taekwoon can't lie that he looks very pleasing. His hair styled up, revealing his gorgeous beady eyes even more. His gaze his heavy when it lands on him, swallowing Taekwoon up in an instant. Taekwoon really wishes Hakyeon was here to drag him away because Sanghyuk is too handsome for his own good. It's completely unfair how he is, how dominate and little he makes Taekwoon feel when he should be the one doing that to him. Sanghyuk is only fucking twenty and he already has Taekwoon, a twenty-seven year old man, almost on his knees.

 

"You didn't seem to like it," Sanghyuk said in a childish tone, a grin on his lips as he recalls the way Taekwoon squirmed every single time he called him hyung.

 

Taekwoon rolled his eyes again, "That's because you say it in such a fucking...." He breathes out through his teeth, cat eyes slit into a glare as he recalls the tone Sanghyuk uses.

 

"How do I say, kitten?" Sanghyuk asks, the childish tone gone from his voice, and his eyes blazing. He walks closer and lands a hand on the small of Taekwoon's back, "How do I say it?" He repeats in a breathless tone, and Taekwoon can't believe he's doing  _this_ right now, at a business party.

 

"Stop," Taekwoon says in a harsh tone, roughly grabbing Sanghyuk's hand and thrashing it away from him. At least one of them has to be embarrassed for the situation, and he knows Sanghyuk is no where never mortified.

 

"Let's get out of here, kitten, it's no fun." Sanghyuk finally plants him an invitation before his eyes. He's never took it upon himself to actually offer Taekwoon a chance to leave with him.

 

Even now that the offer is on the table, Taekwoon still doesn't want to leave. "Sorry, I told you before-" He shoots narrowed eyes at Sanghyuk, "-I'm not interested in younger men."

 

"Maybe I'm what you need," Sanghyuk smirked, pearly whites showing.

 

"I don't need anyone," Taekwoon cuts into him with a fierce look. He's always been an independent person, so it's completely offensive that Sanghyuk believes the very opposite of him.

 

Sanghyuk seems to sense that Taekwoon isn't joking, and his smirk falters just a bit. "I didn't mean it like, kitten." He says in an affectionate tone, a hand coming up to run down Taekwoon's jaw in a silent apology. "I just meant that I wanted to take you out."

 

Taekwoon is momentarily stunned at the words, eyes blinking at Sanghyuk like he's lost it. "Listen," He starts in a curt tone. "I get it, I'm the first person to ever treat you like this, okay. However, I'm not looking for anyone or anything, not to mention the fact that you're so much younger than me."

 

Sanghyuk actually looks offended by the topic of age for once, "I'm not inexperienced as you think." Taekwoon makes a noise and Sanghyuk narrows his eyes, dropping his hand from Taekwoon's jaw. "Seven years isn't so bad. What's so wrong with younger men?"

 

"You're too young to get commitment," Taekwoon says in a matter-of-fact tone that makes Sanghyuk glare. "Not to mention, I don't want commitment just yet."

 

"You can't even let me take you out first before you judge me," Sanghyuk shakes his head, a scoff slipping from his lips. "I'm twenty, not fucking sixteen."

 

"You might as well be," Taekwoon says in a sour tone. "Besides, you let me judge you the moment I told you go away and you kept coming back." He reminds him of the night at the bar.

 

Sanghyuk opens his mouth to reply with something harsh, if his glare and narrowed eyebrows are any indication, but is cut off by the presence of Hongbin coming over. "You two seem to be getting along well," He muses, this is the sixth time he's caught them talking to one another.

 

Taekwoon smiles up at Hongbin, ignoring the glare that Sanghyuk direction in his direction. "Sure..." He purses his lips.

 

Sanghyuk watches the way his older brother gaze down softly at Taekwoon, and an unconcious snicker slips his lips. "Have fun with that," He bites back in annoyance as walks away in the opposite direction, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

 

"Have fun with what?" Hongbin asks with interest in his eyes. Have fun with  _you,_ Taekwoon wants to say, but refrains.

 

Taekwoon only watches Sanghyuk's retreating figure, "You're brother's a work of art." He replies in a stunned tone, watching the way Sanghyuk aromatically is surrounded by a group of wealthy boys and girls that are in his age group.

 

Hongbin hums, and places a hand on the small of Taekwoon's back. "Come, I want you to meet some people." He whispers into Taekwoon's ear, as he gentle guides him. Taekwoon sighs to himself because now Hongbin's whispers against his ears are nothing like Sanghyuk's.

 

Across the room, Sanghyuk is drowning in jealous and a glass of wine.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Taekwoon finally huffs in clear annoyance, turning to look at Sanghyuk. The younger male is sitting on Hongbin's chair again, while the latter is in a meeting, and really Sanghyuk should be in the meeting too. However, Sanghyuk is an asshole and he enjoys annoying Taekwoon.

 

"What do you mean,  _hyung?"_ He bites out in a fierce tone, and this is the third time he's called him hyung while they're alone.

 

Taekwoon narrows his eyes at Sanghyuk, "Are you still angry about last week?" He asked with a shake of his head, "Sanghyuk, you're just-"

 

"I'm just what? Too young?" Sanghyuk asks, and this time it is him that is annoyed. "Seven+- fucking years isn't so much  when you think about it."

 

Taekwoon looked at Sanghyuk with a glare, "It is when all my friends are settling down with people their age."

 

" _Oh,_ and Hongbin is a more reasonable choice." Sanghyuk says in a tight tone, lips pursed as he thinks about the many incidents he's walked into with Hongbin hovering dangerously close to Taekwoon.

 

Taekwoon actually splutters at the jealousy Sanghyuk is clearly showing him, "Why are we even talking about this? I'm not interested in him." He says in an angry tone, but Sanghyuk isn't having any of his shit.

 

"When I touch you, I get told to leave you alone." Sanghyuk starts in a fit of jealousy, eyes burning for some sort of answer. "However, when Hongbin hyung touches you, you don't say a damn thing. I thought you said you didn't want to be committed to anyone, I thought you said you aren't interested-"

 

Taekwoon walks closer to Sanghyuk, until he's hovering over him. "I'm not interested in him, he's just my boss." He says in a curt tone, frowning at himself because he doesn't have to prove himself to the twenty year old, but Sanghyuk makes him want to.

 

"You two are far from professional, _hyung."_ It's ridiculous how jealous and possessive Sanghyuk sounds over him when they only met about three months ago.

 

"This isn't professional either-" Taekwoon huffs in anger, pointing his fingers between the both of them. "-and stop calling me hyung in that tone!" It's the first time he's raised his voice at Sanghyuk, but the kid is asking for it.

 

Sanghyuk only purses his lips, "You wanted me to call you that, so I am,  _hyung."_ He grits out in a tone that makes Taekwoon's blood boil. "I'm only being respectful."

 

"No you're not, you're fucking taunting me." Taekwoon accuses as he pokes a finger at Sanghyuk's broad chest. If Taekwoon wasn't so fed up, he'd probably stop and admire the fact that Sanghyuk works out, but he's angry. "You  _never_ listen to what I say, so why the fuck are you doing it now?"

 

"Why the fuck not?" Sanghyuk questioned back, catching Taekwoon's hand in his his before the male can poke him again. "You said to call you-"

 

"I know what I said," Taekwoon hissed back with sharp eyes. "My question is: why are you now calling me hyung when it's just the two of us?" He huffs out, and it comes out wrong the moment it's left his lips.

 

Sanghyuk catches the words fast, pulling Taekwoon onto him by his hands. Taekwoon falls into his lap, instantly straddling him, and Sanghyuk keeps him locked in place by the hips. "What do you want me to call you?" He muses in a dark tone.

 

Taekwoon looks down at Sanghyuk, their faces so close. "I don't want you to call me anything-" He bites out in anger.

 

" _Kitten?"_ Sanghyuk asks with a smirk as Taekwoon sucks in a deep breath. "What do you want, Taekwoon hyung?"

 

Taekwoon curses everything in heaven and hell because Sanghyuk is so drop dead gorgeous, it's suffocating. "I want..." He licks his dry lips as he stares down at Sanghyuk's own lips. Taekwoon lets all his sanity go, allowing himself to be swallowed by Sanghyuk and only him.

 

"Come on, _kitten_ , tell me what you want." Sanghyuk moans into his throat, a filthy hand slipping under Taekwoon's dress shirt and touching the hot skin of his stomach.

 

Sanghyuk sounds so much older when he's like this, Taekwoon doesn't even remember that they're seven years apart. He doesn't even remember that in a few months he'll be twenty-eight and Sanghyuk will still be twenty. Sanghyuk, there is something about him, that makes Taekwoon feel so young and vulnerable. Sanghyuk walks in and he doesn't even act like he's seven years younger than Taekwoon. He isn't shy, nor does he treat him like he's a hyung. Sanghyuk treats him like they're friends, like they're the same age. Taekwoon's never felt so attracted to someone. It's been a long time since someone could make Taekwoon's skin burn, someone who could completely challenge and dominate him.

 

Taekwoon runs his fingers through Sanghyuk's hair, a moan slipping his lips as he lets the twenty year old leaves bites along his neck. "Call me kitten again," He whispers breathlessly, and if he wasn't so drunk on Sanghyuk's touch, he'd feel mortified.

 

Sanghyuk smirks into his neck, letting Taekwoon completely wreck his hair. " _Kitten,_ " He purrs in a deep, low voice that Taekwoon hasn't heard before. Sanghyuk pressed their bodies closer, a hand coming down to grip at Taekwoon's bottom. "Age is just a number, look at you."

 

Taekwoon moans and leans down to run his nose against Sanghyuk's, allowing himself to be treated like he's younger, like he's the submissive one. Taekwoon hates Sanghyuk so much for having him like this on his lap, allowing himself to be treated like he's not twenty-seven. He's going to be thirty in a couple of years and here he is being treated like he's fucking eighteen by a twenty year old. Taekwoon can't lie, this age play sort of turns him on because Sanghyuk knows how to use it in his advantage.

 

"I'm not a kid, kitten," Sanghyuk murmurs near his lips. Their lips barely grazed and Taekwoon wants Sanghyuk to put them to use and devour his own. "It's okay to want me to touch you, I'm not going to hurt you because I'm young."

 

Taekwoon listens to him with eyes closed, continuing to nose at Sanghyuk's jaw, his cheek, his lips.

 

Sanghyuk grabs his chin and forces him still, prodding Taekwoon to finally open his eyes and look at him. "Tell me to touch you, kitten, and I will."

 

Taekwoon's mouth files open to answer, watching the way Sanghyuk is clenching his jaw in order to hold back. Taekwoon realizes it then that Sanghyuk has always been courteous of him, Sanghyuk wouldn't cross a line without his permission. Taekwoon feels an overwhelming rush of emotions, harshly swallowing his saliva as he looks into Sanghyuk's eyes. He's real about it, he's so young, but he looks so serious about this. 

 

Before Taekwoon can let himself completely become trapped in Sanghyuk's touch, the door files open. Taekwoon instantly gets off of Sanghyuk's lap, his chest heaving in worry as he turns to find Hongbin staring at them. Sanghyuk looks alarmed as well, almost like he's completely forgotten that they were in his brother's office.

 

"Did I interrupt something?" Hongbin asks as he looks between the disheveled pair. His tone is short and curt, Taekwoon knows he's burning with some sort of jealousy, but Hongbin has always been professional about things.

 

"No," Taekwoon instantly shakes his head, fixing at his clothes and hair. He's flushed red, fingers shaking as he goes to pick up some paper work and hand it to Hongbin. "It's fine, nothing was happening."

 

Sanghyuk scoffs in his spot, a disbelief look on his beautiful features. "You're right, nothing at all." He seethes through his teeth as he stands from the chair and walking past both Hongbin and Taekwoon with a glare.

 

Taekwoon watches him go with worried eyes, "Leave him, he's still young." Hongbin says as he catches Taekwoon's wrist before he can go anywhere.

 

Taekwoon looked down at their hands and then up at Hongbin's silently pleading eyes. He didn't even know he was already itching after Sanghyuk.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"I think you like him," Hakyeon says in a matter-of-fact tone. "You're just being too complicated." He points out as he takes a bit of the kimbap he bought earlier.

 

"Kind of like how you are with Jaehwan," Taekwoon chimes in, desperately trying to get away from the topic of Sanghyuk.

 

Hakyeon makes a face, slapping his chopsticks down on the table. "Did I tell you what he did yesterday?" He rushed out in clear annoyance, "He asked me if I thought Wonshik was attractive, and I'm not blind, I told him yes."

 

Taekwoon nodded his head, taking the chopsticks Hakyeon dropped and picking up a piece of Kimbap for himself. "Then, he told me I was fired and to go ask Wonshik for a job." Taekwoon choked on the Kimbap, sometimes he really did feel bad for Hakyeon.

 

"Then I told him, okay, and left the room to go ask Wonshik for a job," Hakyeon rushed out in anger. "I meet Wonshik and he tells me that he can't hire me because Jaehwan called, and I'm so livid that I go back to yell at Jaehwan and finally quit." Taekwoon watched the way Hakyeon sucked in a deep breath through his nose, "Then, he kisses me and you know what I did? I kissed him back!"

 

Taekwoon finally drops the chopsticks in shock, and in that moment Hakyeon takes it upon himself to stuff the Kimbap in his mouth as he tries to cleanse himself somehow. "Why are you just now saying this?" Taekwoon asks in a scandalous tone.

 

Hakyeon makes a whimpering noise, swallowing down the food. "Hearing myself say it out loud finally makes me realize what happened yesterday," He turns to glare at Taekwoon. "Also, you're so wrapped around your love interests that I was more intrigued about your drama."

 

"I don't have drama," Taekwoon says in cool tone, but then Hakyeon narrows his eyes at him. "I don't, I made it clear that I don't want to see any of them."

 

Hakyeon rolls his eyes, shaking his head as he eats another piece of Kimbap, "I wish I had two hot, rich brothers that both like me." He sighs and drops his chopsticks in a fit again. "Instead, I got stuck with my crazy boss that confesses his love for me at eleven at night, then ignores me the next day."

 

"Jaehwan is attractive," Taekwoon says to Hakyeon to show him that Jaehwan is no less than Hongbin and Sanghyuk.

 

Hakyeon slams his forehead on the table, and Taekwoon winces at the sound. "I know he's handsome," He moans to himself.

 

Taekwoon comfortably pats his back, "Just date him, you like him."

 

Hakyeon pouts cutely and Taekwoon almost punches him for being so adorable. "I might have told him that I'm not interested?" He groans once the words are out and slams his head into the lunch table again. "Oh my gosh, he hates me."

 

"No," Taekwoon says as he pats his back. "I'm sure if you--" He starts, but the words die in his throat when Wonshik walks into the lounge with Sanghyuk by his side.

 

Sanghyuk looks up from his phone, and meets eyes with Taekwoon before he looks away and clenches his jaw. Taekwoon frowns and continues to stare at the younger male, slowly removing his hand from Hakyeon's back when Sanghyuk stares at it for a little to long. Hakyeon looks up from Taekwoon stopping his sentence and turns to see Wonshik and Sanghyuk at the entrance. Hakyeon's eyes widen as he turns to look at Taekwoon, making it incredibly obvious that they were talking about Sanghyuk earlier.

 

"Oh, Hakyeon hyung, there you are." Wonshik smiles politely, sending a friendly smile to both Hakyeon and Taekwoon as he walks closer and places a folder in front of Hakyeon. "Jaehwan hyung wanted me to to hand this over to you. He asked if you could leave this in his mailing box once you were done."

 

"Why?" Hakyeon asks before he can stop himself. Well, there is no going back now. "He's avoiding me, isn't he?"

 

Wonshik sends him a simple shrug and comforting smile. "Hyung's just busy," The twenty-two year tries his best.

 

Hakyeon groans, but shakes his head as he takes the folder into his hand. Wonshik sends him another sorry smile, before he sends one to Taekwoon. Sanghyuk waits patiently at the door, leaning against the door frame and looking obnoxiously attractive. Sanghyuk nods his head in acknowledgment at both Hakyeon and Taekwoon when Wonshik starts walking away, and towards him. Taekwoon watches as Wonshik places a heavy hand on Sanghyuk's shoulder before he keeps it there and pushes him lightly out of the room. Taekwoon frowns some more when they disappear from his sight and Sanghyuk hasn't removed the hand from his fucking shoulder.

 

"Wow, you really like him." Hakyeon says as he examines the expression on Taekwoon's face.

 

Taekwoon's frown gets deeper at the comment. Jung Taekwoon doesn't like Han Sangkyun, no fucking way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Come here, Sanghyuk." Hongbin says as he sits on his desk, eyes glued to his computer screen.

 

Sanghyuk looks away from the papers he had been reading, and sets them down on the edge of the desk table. "What is it?" He asks, rolling his dress shirt up until the sleeves reach his forearms.

 

Taekwoon catches sight of his veins and he almost curses. "Just the statistics of last month's buys since we started importing our brand in Europe." Hongbin says as he points to the Apple computer.

 

Sanghyuk leans down a bit to see the chart, using one rough palm to land on the desk and support himself. Taekwoon watches him, the way his back flexes when he leans a hand in to point at the computer too. He has definitely been working out and Taekwoon can see it in the way his dream shirt hugs his body nicely. Taekwoon knows Hongbin also works out, but he wonders why it's never bothered so much as it does when Sanghyuk flexes. Taekwoon hates him for not only invading his work, but his thoughts too.

 

"It raised by twenty percent," Hongbin says with a satisfied smile. Although this doesn't sound like a lot, this could possibly be a trillion dollar company they are talking about.

 

Sanghyuk chuckles lowly, the noise so deep and alluring to Taekwoon. It makes him feel some certain way that he can't quite explain himself. Sanghyuk goes back to viewing the papers in his hand, and he looks so much mature when he isn't playing mind games. Taekwoon finds it incredibly attractive when Sanghyuk leans stuffs a hand in his pocket, the other one holding the paper close to his face as he reads, brows furrowed in concentration. He doesn't look like he's twenty years old, Taekwoon bites his lip and has to will himself to look away from Sanghyuk's attractiveness before the younger male notices his gaze.

 

"This is great," Hongbin says and it's evident his spirits are so incredibly high. "I need to celebrate. Taekwoon, would you like to go to dinner with me?" He asks and he swirls in his chair to face him.

 

Taekwoon stops his movements for a moment. His eyes instantly go up to find that Sanghyuk isn't looking at him, but he's gripping the paper in his hand. Sanghyuk is so completely still, he could have fooled Taekwoon into believing that he wasn't paying attention at all. However, Taekwoon notices that he's too still, waiting for his reply to Hongbin. Taekwoon flushes at the realization of Sanghyuk's affect on him. He needs to bury this all, for the sake of everyone's heart in this room.

 

"Sure," Taekwoon says and from the corner of his eyes he sees Sanghyuk finally release a breath of air.

 

Sanghyuk doesn't say anything as Hongbin smiles and asks him if he would like to go to his favorite restaurant. Sanghyuk picks it up that they both have been out to eat before, and for some reason Taekwoon feels bad for rubbing salt into the twenty year old's wound. However, it's said and done, there is no reason for Taekwoon to turn back now. He thinks this should clearly show Sanghyuk that Taekwoon doesn't want to fall in love, especially with someone seven years younger than he is.

 

Sanghyuk doesn't say anything, not even a simple goodbye when he slips out of the office ten minutes later.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"I'm actually surprised you agreed to come have dinner with me," Hongbin smiles as he passes their menus back to the waiter after they ordered. Well, it was more like Hongbin ordered for him because he sort of knew Taekwoon like the back of his hand.

 

Taekwoon only smiles at his boss, unaware of what to say. "I've rain-checked on you twice," Hes says simply, a shrug coming slipping from him. He doesn't mean to look disinterested, but he very much is, and usually he wouldn't show his emotions so easily.

 

 Hongbin smiled and Taekwoon momentarily felt bad for even being here in the first place. "That's fine, you're here now." He says as he takes a sip of his glass of wine, leaning back in his fancy chair.

 

Taekwoon takes a look at their surroundings, the private area Hongbin asked for so they could have a quiet and peaceful dinner. Taekwoon takes in the fancy restaurant, and this isn't the first time he's let Hongbin take him out, but this is the first time they're in a private area. It's just them two and something about it makes guilt crawl up on his spin, almost like he's betraying Sanghyuk more than he already has. Taekwoon hates how it's all come to this, how he's so focused on Hongbin's younger brother, a twenty year old man that can easily find someone his age. The truth is, Sanghyuk isn't a kid, he's a fucking man and Taekwoon doesn't know how he feels about that. He isn't one for relationships, so it's scary when someone seven years younger approaches him and dominates him like Sanghyuk does. It's even scarier that Taekwoon likes being with Sanghyuk, even if the younger male annoys him sometimes, Taekwoon fucking loves how young Sanghyuk makes him feel.

 

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Hongbin finally has the guts to ask him, a tense smile on his lips now and Taekwoon really does feel bad.

 

He sighs and gives Hongbin a look, "The only reason I agreed to come out with you is because I wanted to talk to you." He finally drops the bomb of his real intentions, Hongbin hides his feelings well.

 

His boss only continues to lean back on the chair, a smile on his lips as he encourages Taekwoon that it's alright, like he's not hurting. "What did you want to talk about?" He asks casually, eyes suddenly clouding up to hide his emotions from Taekwoon.

 

Taekwoon takes a good look at Hongbin's retreating emotions, a sad smile on his lips. What must be done, must be, and he truly is sorry. "I'm just not..." He trails off quietly, trying to find the rights words to say in order not to hurt his boss anymore than he has.

 

Hongbin smiles lightly, but his eyes are a different story. "You're a good guy, Taekwoon." He says with a small laugh, "You're just not interested, I get it."

 

Taekwoon sucks in a deep breath, hearing the words come out of Hongbin's lips make him at ease because  _fuck_ \--Hongbin knows. "I'm so sorry for leading you on in any way that I did." He's so sincere and he hopes Hongbin realizes that some day.

 

His boss flinches at the emotion in Taekwoon's voice before he nods like he understand the situation. "You know," Hongbin lets out a deep breath, closing his eyes as he accepts it all. "Sanghyuk really likes you, I've never seen my younger brother so attracted to someone."

 

Taekwoon's eyes fly open in shock, a nervous tongue coming out to wipe his lips. "It isn't like that--"

 

"I see the way you look at him too," Hongbin says which causes Taekwoon to suck in another deep breath. "I just wanted to tell you that it's okay."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I mean that I know you don't really like commitment, you're scared of it, Hakyeon told me." Hongbin shrugs his shoulders and Taekwoon nods his head because it's true. "However, I also know that liking someone seven years younger than you can also be challenging because of the differences, but I know Sanghyuk won't hurt you."

 

Taekwoon blinks in surprise at how mature Hongbin is about his younger brother liking the same man he likes. "So what I'm saying is: it's okay, Taekwoon, I'll be okay."

 

He momentarily looks down at the table, eyes coming up to look at Hongbin. "I'm already scared, but _seven_ years just frightens me--" It's so raw how he's letting himself be so honest with not only Hongbin, but himself too.

 

"I get it, you're scared that you're too old to catch up, but you're not--Sanghyuk won't make you feel like that." Hongbin speaks in pride about his younger brother and Taekwoon smiles to himself a bit. "If he does though, just let me know and I'll kick his ass for you."

 

Taekwoon laughs lightly, and falls at ease when Hongbin chuckles as well. He doesn't say anything for a moment, so Hongbin reaches over and pats his hands that were resting on the table. "Sanghyuk is probably still in his office at the building, I suggest you go over there and figure stuff out with him."

 

Hongbin smiles and Taekwoon finally swallows down his pride, and lets his heart lead him back to the man who already has it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Taekwoon sighs and takes a deep breath, brushing his hair back in panic as he stares hard at the door before him. Sanghyuk is right on the other side of his door, probably burying himself in his work to forget all about him. He probably doesn't even want to see him, but Taekwoon is done running from his heart because the more sees Sanghyuk ignoring him, the more it affects him. Taekwoon still hasn't quite wrapped himself comfortably in the fact that he's in love with someone that is seven years younger than him, but he supposes that Sanghyuk will never try to make him feel like there is a difference. And that's enough reassuring Taekwoon needs in order to push the door open and walking, clicking the door shut right after him.

 

Taekwoon drinks in the sight of Sanghyuk at his desk, hunched over some paperwork. He looks so handsome, and definitely not like he turned twenty just a few months ago. His sleeves of his dress shirt and rolled up to his forearms. the first few button undone in a mess of stress. His hair is disheveled, clearly showing that he's run his fingers through it many times. All Taekwoon wants to do is kiss him, and wreck Sanghyuk even more than he looks right now. The younger male's brows are furrowed, eyes concentrated on reading and clearly unaware that Taekwoon has made an appearance.

 

Han Sanghyuk is so handsome, but Taekwoon enjoys his personality twenty times more.

 

"What are you working so hard on?" Taekwoon asks in a shy, quiet tone that he thinks Sanghyuk probably must have not heard him.

 

However, Sanghyuk looks up in an instant, concentration broke and a hand coming up to clench his chest in shock. "I didn't hear you come in," Sanghyuk says, slowly getting over the rush of being scared and realizing that Taekwoon is in his office.

 

"I didn't know you had an office here," Taekwoon says once the silence had hit between the two of them. His eyes roam around and he sees that there isn't much inside, just well furnished.

 

Sanghyuk shrugs his shoulders, a plain look on his face. "I moved in a few months ago, around the time I bumped into you in the... elevator." He says carefully, eyeing Taekwoon to see his reaction about their past encounters.

 

Taekwoon frowns at how tense Sanghyuk has become around him, "I just thought you were following me around to annoy me--" He tries to joke, but Taekwoon has never been good with jokes.

 

Sanghyuk suddenly sighs, cutting Taekwoon off in worry. "Is there something you wanted, hyung?" He asks, voice tired and emotions displayed clearly for Taekwoon to examine.

 

Taekwoon notices he called him hyung, but it's not taunting like all the other times he's used it. It's almost like Sanghyuk has decided to give up and treat Taekwoon like he's an older hyung, it's all so weird for Taekwoon. All he knows is he doesn't like to be called that by Sanghyuk.

 

Taekwoon is afraid for a split second, "Shouldn't you be out with Hongbin, hyung?" Sanghyuk asks, and if Taekwoon digs deep, there is hope lacing his words.

 

"I left him," Taekwoon says as he walks even closer, until he's standing by Sanghyuk's desk. " _Please_ don't call my hyung like that..." He's so vulnerable right now, it's completely not like him to show this much emotion. 

 

Sanghyuk seems to understand his internal struggle with himself, he seems to understand that this is all new to Taekwoon. The twenty-seven year old has never fallen in love like this, especially with someone seven years younger than he is.

 

"Come here, kitten," Sanghyuk finally says after a while, turning in his desk chair so Taekwoon can crawl into his lap.

 

The older male does, hesitantly, but surely enough he sit on Sanghyuk's strong thigh. The twenty year old looks at him carefully before he lays a gentle hand on Taekwoon's own thigh, and another rests on the small of his back. Sanghyuk finally lets a smile slip on his lips then, as he leans up to nuzzle his nose against Taekwoon's jaw line. His eyes falls shut as he inhales his lover, planting a small kiss on Taekwoon's neck as he rubs the latter's back in reassurance.

 

"You were so mean to me, kitten." Sanghyuk says when he buries his face into Taekwoon's neck, and the older male quickly runs his fingers through Sanghyuk's hair. "I thought you wanted to date my brother."

 

"No, just you." Taekwoon says in a voice so quiet that Sanghyuk almost doesn't hear him. Almost.

 

The younger male pulls away from Taekwoon's neck, eyes widen at the confession he just received. Taekwoon feels insecure under Sanghyuk's shocked eyes, instantly curling in on himself, but the younger male holds both of his wrist to keep him from shielding himself.

 

Sanghyuk grabs the back of Taekwoon's neck and pushes him down to meet him for a kiss that has been way overdue. Sanghyuk doesn't hesitant to move his lips against Taekwoon's, and after a few second, the latter finally gives him and lets himself be dominated by Sanghyuk. The kiss started off sweet, just Sanghyuk moving his lips against Taekwoon's. However, somewhere between Sanghyuk's thigh rubs and Taekwoon's panting for air, the kiss becomes more fiercer and needy for the both of them. Sanghyuk clearly dominates Taekwoon when his tongue comes out to explore the canvas of the older male's mouth, but Sanghyuk still gives Taekwoon a chance to dominate. It works for the both of them because Sanghyuk focuses on letting his fingers slide under Taekwoon's shirt, touching the skin and the feeling how hot Taekwoon gets under his touch. One of Taekwoon's hands come up to the buttons of Sanghyuk's white dress shirt, undoing one button as he continues to vigorously kiss his loved one.

 

Sanghyuk pulls away when that happens, hair disheveled, eyes misty with lust and lips a pretty shade of red. Taekwoon can only image how he looks in comparison to the younger male. "I don't want to do this if you're not one hundred percent sure about us."

 

Taekwoon looks offended for a second, but then realizes that Sanghyuk has a right to doubt them since he's never gave his full consent. "No, I want this, I want you." He says as he leans down to give Sanghyuk a sweet kiss.

 

When he pulls away, Sanghyuk's hand is resting on his bottom, a dark look in his eyes. " _Oh, kitten,"_ Sanghyuk says in a lustful tone, quickly working his fingers on the buttons of Taekwoon's shirt.

 

He leaves kisses on every expose skin that shows, biting down to leave marks and let Taekwoon know that he's Sanghyuk's now. Taekwoon lets him, and he even runs his fingers through Sanghyuk's hair as he marks him up with love bites across his flushed chest. It doesn't take very long for Sanghyuk's skillful hands to have Taekwoon's dress shirt completely off, a hand coming up to tweak with the older male's nipples as he tongues at his throat. Taekwoon fulls a sudden wave of pleasure rush through him as he moans. His pants begin to feel uncomfortably tight, but he can't say anything expect moan and withers on Sanghyuk's lap.

 

"You're twenty-seven years old and you're falling apart on my lap,  _hyung."_ That same fucking taunting voice is back, but this time it's laced with something dirty. It turns Taekwoon on even more, especially when Sanghyuk is sucking a hickey on his neck, naughty fingers pinching his nipples as he grinds down on Sanghyuk's hard on.

 

"Yes," Taekwoon breathes out desperately, nodding his head with eyes closed as he tries to find some friction on their clothed cocks.

 

"I can only imagine how'd you look on my cock,  _hyung."_ Sanghyuk teases against his ear, a dirty and low chuckle slipping on his lips as he pinches Taekwoon's nipple even harder.

 

The older male groans, grinding down harder in frustration. "Let's find out,  _please,"_ Taekwoon says breathlessly and Sanghyuk finally complies with his demands.

 

Sanghyuk lightly pats on Taekwoon's bottom to signal for him to stand up. Taekwoon whines for a moment, his neediness settling in, but Sanghyuk gropes his bottom a little roughly as a promise. Taekwoon finally gets off his lap, deciding to take matters into his own hands and start to remove his slacks and boxes with them. Sanghyuk appreciates the view of Taekwoon's hard cock springing out, red and awaiting to be touched. The twenty year old man finally turns over to open a drawer that is built into his desk, sorting through things before he finally comes up with a bottle of lube. Sanghyuk unzips his pants, pulling them done with his boxers until they're mid thigh. His cock is pressed against his dress shirt, hot and ready for Taekwoon to take and the older male moans in anticipation.

 

Sanghyuk shoots him a look to be patient which Taekwoon rolls his eyes at. Sanghyuk opens the bottle of lube, placing a generous amount of his cock, slowly slicking it all up evenly with his hand. Sanghyuk uses his other free hand to unbutton his dress shirt, a lazy smirk on his lips as he fucks into his hand, eyes staring hard at Taekwoon. Taekwoon sucks in a breath and watches the fucking vixen with frustration as Sanghyuk finally undoes all the buttons and pinches his own nipples.

 

Taekwoon whines in want at the sight, going to remove his dress shirt, but Sanghyuk stops him. "Leave it on," His voice is rough as he thrusts into his slick hand. "Come on kitten, touch your self while you watch me."

 

Taekwoon flushes in embarrassment, cock twitching at the dirty words that are coming from his dongsaeng's mouth. "Kitten, do it for your hyung." Taekwoon's cheeks get redder at the evident age kink that Sanghyuk has.

 

He wants Taekwoon to pretend like he's younger than him, Taekwoon's can not believe this. It's so incredibly hot that his  _hyung--_ he should say--wants him to touch himself. Taekwoon isn't the hyung here anymore, it's fucking  _Sanghyuk,_ and Taekwoon moans at the kink.

 

Taekwoon's hand come to touch himself, he uses his precum to rub around his cock. He moans at the sensation, but he bets Sanghyuk's hand on him would feel even better. Taekwoon watches Sanghyuk rub his nipple, fucking into his own hand, and it's complete bliss. Taekwoon imagines going down on his knees and allowing his  _hyung_ to fuck his filthy mouth until Sanghyuk's come undone. He should be ashamed, embarrassed for getting treated like he's the dongsaeng, but Sanghyuk makes him feel so young and hot, he can't let himself be wrapped around in his worries.

 

"Come here, kitten." Sanghyuk finally drops his hand from his cock, chest rising and falling. Taekwoon doesn't hesitate to rush towards the younger male's lap.

 

It's a tight fit and a bit uncomfortable, but Taekwoon isn't complaining at all. "No foreplay, just fuck me, please." Taekwoon rushes out once he's come face to face with the devil himself.

 

Sanghyuk only smirks and slaps Taekwoon's bare bottom which causes the other to gasp at, Sanghyuk slaps it again, harder. "Call me hyung," He says in a sexed out voice.

 

Taekwoon moans when he lifts his hips to feel Sanghyuk pressing the head on his cock against the cleft of his ass. "Hyung," He obeys like he's the younger one here. He's so sex deprived that Sanghyuk is beginning to drive him crazy with all his kinks.

 

 Sanghyuk uses his free hand to come up and roughly grab at Taekwoon's hair, the other moans. "Say it like you mean it, kitten." He whispers roughly, slapping his cock just above Taekwoon's flushed hole.

 

"Fuck me,  _hyung."_ Taekwoon moans in a whine, nails digging into the abs on Sanghyuk's stomach with need.

 

Sanghyuk just smirks and lifts his hips up slightly to push his head in slowly. Taekwoon allows him to take his time, but once the head of Sanghyuk's cock is inside, Taekwoon slams down completely. He shivers at the hot organ inside of him, he can feel Sanghyuk's pulse. Taekwoon begins to roll his his slowly as Sanghyuk grips his hair with one hand and holds his waist with the other hand. Taekwoon leans down to land a heavy, tongue filled kiss with Sanghyuk. The younger male complains easily, sucking on Taekwoon tongue as the latter begins to slowly lift up and slam back down. After ten slow thrusts, Sanghyuk removes his hand from Taekwoon's hair and places it on his hip. Taekwoon pulls there lips apart after one kiss, throwing his head back as there speed picks up and he begins to bounce on the younger male's cock.

 

"Seven year difference and look how I have you," Sanghyuk says as he lays open mouth kisses on Taekwoon's neck. "I bet you like that I'm young, huh? It makes you feel alive doesn't it?" He continues to say such filthy things as Taekwoon slams down on his cock.

 

"Yes, yes," Taekwoon decides to play along, getting closer and closer to his boiling point.

 

Sanghyuk senses him begin to get restless with his moves, and takes it upon himself to search for Taekwoon's sensitive spot. In a matter of seconds, Sanghyuk finds it and begins to fuck his cock in that direction that has Taekwoon shaking. Sanghyuk reaches to grab Taekwoon's cock, rubbing the head with his thumb as he bites down on one of Taekwoon's hard nipples.

 

"Call me hyung again," Sanghyuk says in a hoarse tone as he begins to fuck him faster, chasing after his own orgasm.

 

" _Hyung, hyung, hyung--"_ Taekwoon lets a silent cry come from his lips as his walls begin to clench, knees trembling as his cum spurts out and onto Sanghyuk's hand and chest. The tightness causes Sanghyuk to spill his own seed inside of his older lover, filling Taekwoon up with their love making.

 

Sanghyuk smiles lazily at Taekwoon, leaning forward to knock his head on the older's flushed chest. Sanghyuk playful bites on Taekwoon's neck and says cutely, "You're mine now, kitten."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"--and then I finally asked him out because he was being so stubborn and insecure," Hakyeon rushed out into the phone. "He said yes, so it's all great now. We're dating now." He says and Taekwoon can hear the clear happiness in Hakyeon's voice.

 

Taekwoon smiles at his friend, although Hakyeon can not see it. "I'm happy for you and Jaehwan," He says in a sincere tone and Hakyeon squeals over the line.

 

"Now we just need to have a double date," Hakyeon says, the excitement ringing in his voice as he thinks about how cute it would be for his best friend and him to drag their boyfriends out--who are also friends--on a double date.

 

Taekwoon nods his head along to Hakyeon's wishes, "I'm sure Jaehwan wouldn't say no to you if you asked. Also, I'm sure Sanghyuk would like to go on a double date too."

 

"See, I knew you two would work out! You were just being difficult because he was younger than you." Hakyeon makes a disapproving sound before he brightens up, "I mean age isn't even a problem when he treats you like you're younger than him."

 

Taekwoon flushes at the comment, remembering last night when he was sucking Sanghyuk off and the younger male kept calling him a good boy. Sanghyuk really takes the age difference to his advantage, purposely making Taekwoon feel younger and much more alive. It makes sex with Sanghyuk all the more adventurous and fun, something he needed in his life. Taekwoon feels himself begin to get hot at the thoughts of his boyfriend, he quickly clears his throat and bids those thoughts away.

 

"Oh, I have to go!" Hakyeon suddenly says in a shout of realization, "Jaehwan said he was going to pick me up in an hour to go have dinner and I haven't even got dressed yet."

 

"You better hurry then," Taekwoon says with a snort as he hears Hakyeon begin to shuffle around his apartment.

 

"Alright, talk to you later. I hope moving into Sanghyuk's office goes smoothly, bye!" Hakyeon rushes out and Taekwoon doesn't even get the chance to say bye before his best friend has hung up.

 

Taekwoon snorts and shakes his head, a smile on his lips and a blush on his cheeks as he walks back into Sanghyuk's office. He notices that his lover is at his desk, typing away at his computer with furrowed brows. Taekwoon turns over and sees his desk and all his other things laid neatly on top of it, all sorted and ready for him to take. He smiles to himself and looks around the big office, letting a warm feeling rush through him as realization strikes him. Sanghyuk's going to be his boss now, and Taekwoon's going to be spending all his time with his lovely boyfriend, coped up in the office. It's makes for a lot of chances for them to have sex as well, and Taekwoon blushes at the thoughts. He makes mental notes of areas where they have to fuck; like the white couches Sanghyuk has, or against the glass windows over looking the city, his desk and most definitely Sanghyuk's desk.

 

"What are you blushing about, kitten?" Sanghyuk asks as he pats his thigh, signalling for Taekwoon to come sit on it.

 

"Just thinking about us," Taekwoon replies in a cheeky tone, coming over and shamelessly sitting on the younger male's lap with a smile.

 

Sanghyuk kisses him sweetly on the lips and Taekwoon swoons, leaning down eagerly for more. It's been two weeks of them dating and kissing and fucking, Taekwoon doesn't think this will ever get old. He can't wait to discover more things about Sanghyuk, the boy is just so endearingly and incredibly interesting. It keeps Taekwoon wanting more and on his toes. He's perfect for him and Taekwoon is thankful he's gotten someone he will never get tired of.

 

"I was specifics, kitten." Sanghyuk murmurs against his lips, a smile of his own on his lips as his naughty hands creep under Taekwoon's shirt.

 

"Just thinking about memories we're going to make," Taekwoon says and Sanghyuk stops his touching to look at Taekwoon with so much love in his eyes. "Also, I was thinking about the places we can break into." He says in a sultry whistle and Sanghyuk's eyes darken.

 

"Like what?" He asks in a challenging tone, fingers unbuttoning Taekwoon's shirt.

 

"Like your couches, my desk, your desk, really there is many places." Taekwoon teases as he bites down gently on Sanghyuk's bottom lip, pulling slowly.

 

Sanghyuk smirks lightly, a big gentle hand coming up to rest on Taekwoon's cheek. The older male turn his head and nuzzles into it like a kitty and Sanghyuk watches with intense eyes as Taekwoon gives tiny licks against his palm.

 

"Which one should we break into first,  _kitten_ _?_ " Sanghyuk asks with lustful eyes and Taekwoon smirks back in return.

 

Jung Taekwoon's never felt so in love in his life, he's so incredibly glad he's found Han Sanghyuk. And by the way Sanghyuk is staring back at him, with a lustful gaze but loving eyes, he knows the twenty year old male is glad he's found him too.

**Author's Note:**

> /continues to scream bc leohyuk feels/
> 
> my tumblr: flawlesssoo.tumblr.com


End file.
